superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Aloha Scooby-Doo! Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Aloha Scooby-Doo" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Line Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones * Editor: Julie Anne Lau * Written by: Temple Mathews * Produced & Directed by: Tim Maltby Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** Grey Delisle as Daphne ** Ray Buamati as Little Jim ** Tia Carrere as Snookie ** Teri Garr as Mayor Molly Quin ** Mario Lopez as Manu Tuiama ** Adam West as Jared Moon * Special Musical Guests: Don Ho and Dick Dale * Additional Voices by: ** Dee Bradley Baker - Tiny Tiki, Surfer on Bike, California Surfer Dude, Local Guy #1, Wild Pig, Gecko, Flama Thrower ** Tia Carrera - Local Woman #1 ** Grey Delisle - Auntie Mahina, Local Woman #2 ** Tom Kenny - Ruben Laluna, California Surfer, Tiny Tiki ** Mario Lopez - Mainland Surfer ** Frank Welker - Wiki Tiki, Interviewer * Added Value Creative Consultants: George Doty IV, Ed Scharlach * Animation Timing Directors: Richard A. Collado, Phil Cummings, Jerilyn Dever, Thomas McLaughlin, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Jennifer Coyle, Peter Ferk, Curt Geda, Jennifer Graves, Mark Howard, Christian Lignan, Sebastian Montes, Rick Morales, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Philip Bourassa, Kathi Castillo, Tim Matlby * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * Background Key Design: Enzo Baldi, Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand * Background Paint Supervisor: Tristin Cole * Background Paint: Trish Burgio, Shahen Jordan * Production Manager: Vera Morales * Assistant Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Animation Clerk: Carroll Eristhee * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Jae Woong Kim * Animation Directors: Jae Woong Kim, Kyoung Soo Lee, Je Ha Yoo * Layout Artists: Seung Chul Kim, Dong Hwan Oh * Key Animation: Oh Hyun Hong, Seung Jun Jung, Yeon Goo Kang, Hyun Joo Ko, Soo Jin Lee, Woong Hyun Lee, Ok Mi Lee, Kyoung Ae Min, Kyoung Sang Yoo * Model Checkers: Yang Sook Kim, Sang Hee Lee, Jin Mi Park, Kyoung Hwa Suh * Assistant Animation: Hae Soo Choi, Kyu Jung Kang * Final Checkers: Young Ra Cho, Jong Min Choi * 3D Key Animation: Tae Joong Lee, Jon Hwan Son, Nam Suk Yoon * 3D Animation Director: Seung Ho Lee * Colored Backgrounds: Mi Jung Lee, Kyoung Sook Park, Sang Ro Yoon * Ink & Paint: Mi Ok Jeun, Kyoung Sook Kim, Dae Hyeok Nah, Ok Ja Yoo, Min Yong Yoo * Color Stylists: Mi Hyun Ahn, Kyoung Ah Hwang, He Kyoung Jung * Compositors: Duk Kyu Choi, Tae Hee Heo, Kang Ok Kim * Editors: Jong Hun Hong, Young Min Lee * Production Coordiantor: In Sook Sung * Production Mangers: Dae Joong Kim, Ae Kyoung Lee, Nam Shik Lee, Ju Hee Shin * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Casting Assisant; Brian Mathias * ADR Coordinator: Rick Gehr * Recording Machine Operators: Michelle Beeson, Jeff O. Collins, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Illya Cano * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios, LLC. * Sound Design/Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * ADR Voice Casting; The Reel Team * Walla Group; W.K. Stratton * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E., Ernie Sheesley * Main Title Visual Effects: Azariah Owens * Main Title Design: Jamal Sullivan * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Orchestrations by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Recorded, Mixed and Engineered by: John Cevetello Songs * "That's the Way the Islands Say Aloha" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Performed by: Don Ho ** Dan Ho appears courtesy of Porey Records * "Surfin' with Wiki" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones and Tim Torrance ** Performed by: Dick Dale * "Monalao Surfin'" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones and Tim Torrance ** Performed by: Dick Dale * "Wiki Tiki Land Surfin'" ** Written and Performed by: Thomas Chase Jones * "Aloha Scooby-Doo" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones and Dan Sawyer ** Performed by; Tia Carrere * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Jacuqeline Olsommer, Alyson Ruppel, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Megan Casey * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 2004 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera